


ART - Come Home Safe

by Tarlan



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for SmallFandomFest FEST15</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Come Home Safe

Click on image for larger version

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/560492/560492_original.jpg)

.


End file.
